The Second Generation
by DestinyJoyHope
Summary: Aelita got out of the supercomputer, but who is the young boy in the supercomputer, and why is he there? Lost for twenty-five years in the supercomputer, the second generation of Lyoko Warriors must save him from an old multi-agent system thirsty for revenge.
1. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far from the Tree

XANA sat silently in the supercomputer, waiting for it to be turned on once again by idiotic children. The old Lyoko Warriors were gone, with no one to de-activate his towers. His re-awakening would be the end. Franz Hopper was dead. XANA felt a rush of electricity surge through his codes.

_It is time_ XANA thought with glee. He took control of the security camera to see the victim. XANA remembered Jeremy's perplexed look on his face, and a small child stood in the original place.

It was a young girl, and she looked terrified by the flow of electricity and power. Her pale hand shook as she ran back to the elevator. The elevator lurched down to the computer room.

She looked like an old enemy XANA once had. Her blonde hair bounced along her shoulders with her hazel eyes.

_Aelita, wasn't it? Did she dye her hair?_ XANA thought. _No. She would be thirty-eight by now, so this must be…_

The girl's phone rang. "What? It's eight? I should get out of here… I'll be there ASAP." She glanced at the supercomputer, and she cautiously stepped towards the computer.

"Hello?" a boy's voice asked. The girl jumped. What was a boy doing in this place? She found an ear piece and slipped it on.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked. A young boy's face appeared, with shaggy salt and pepper hair, and deep green eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Who am I? What am I doing here?"

"I think you're inside this computer," the girl replied. "A supercomputer, I think."

"Hmm…" the boy said. "So, should I get out?"

"Do you know how?" the girl asked.

"No," the boy replied.

"Well, do you have a name?"

"I don't think so. I might, but if I did, I don't know what it is."

"Can I name you?" she asked. The boy smiled, liking the young girl.

"Yes,"

"Well, how about… Devin?"

"That sounds nice… What would sound better is how I get out of here. What's your name?"

"Danielle Belpois. Call me Danni," the girl said. "I'll have to get back to you later. I have school, so see you later, Devin."

"Bye, Danni." Devin said. She smiled as she headed back to her dorm, unaware of the monster she had just released.


	2. The Latest Attack

Danni snuck into her room, and her roommate, Emily Dunbar, caught her in the act.

"Well, Danni, what's the excuse today?" Emily asked when she stepped into the room. Danni nervously twirled her hair.

"I was at a factory picking up parts for my robot," Danni squeaked.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible liar?" Emily rolled her brown eyes. "A boy's involved, correct?"

_Even is a boy is involved, I'm not telling you._ Danni thought to herself. Every single time she had even a small relationship with a boy, somehow Emily found out who it was one way or another, and before Danni knew it, the boy dumped her for Emily.

But Danni couldn't blame her. Emily inherited her mother's trait for having boy's following her every move, charm, beauty, and charisma, and her father's loyalty and flirtatiousness.

"Em," Danni said. "You know what happens when I tell you about a boy I like."

"It's not my fault you're socially challenged," Emily replied.

"I know you're implying I'm a nerd," Danni snapped.

"Well, you are daughter of Nobel Prize Winner Jeremy Belpois and Math Magician Aelita Belpois, it's not too much of a surprise," Emily added.

"Good night!" Danni said

* * *

Danni yawned as she woke up the next morning. She walked to the showers, and a girl looked at her.

"Um… Can I help you?" Danni asked, and looked into the girl's eyes. Instead of a pupil, there was a target with one line on the top and three at the bottom. The girl growled, and Danni stepped away.

"Watch your back," she snarled. Danni stepped back, and the girl held up her hand as she looked around. The hall was empty, and purple electricity swirled her hand.

Danni wasn't a track star, or a sports fanatic. But when instincts told her run, she took off like a rocket. She ran into the boy's locker room, and shut her eyes from the boys who were changing and pushed the drawer out of the way.

"Danni!" a boy with a brown crew cut blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Kinji, if I tell you, you'd think I lost it," Danni replied.

"Well, you're in the boy's locker room, so you must be very insane by now," he replied, slipping on his camo t-shirt.

"Just help me push this," Danni said. "Where's Todd?"

"Visiting his parents for the weekend," Kinji said pushing the drawer, and the girl walked in.

"Ek!" Danni screamed. Kinji turned around.

"You're afraid of her?" he laughed. The girl held out her hand and launched purple electricity at the two.

"Okay! I'm terrified," Kinji pushed the drawer out of the way, and a red door was there, with some rust and peeled off paint, but still there.

"What the heck is this doing here?" Kinji asked.

"Stern, no time for questions!" Danni shouted as the two ran through. At the beginning of the pipes to the factory, there were skateboards and scooters.

"What are these doing here?" Danni wondered aloud.

"We'll figure out later. Let's get out of here before she catches us," Kinji replied, grabbing a skateboard, and Danni grabbed the one next to it. The sound of falling metal sounded behind them, hinting that they should get out.

* * *

Danni plugged in the code to the supercomputer room.

"What are we doing here?" Kinji asked.

"I recognize the symbol in the girl's eyes. It was similar to something in here, I just don't remember." Danni said, and Aelita's first mix blasted from her phone.

"Old school?" Kinji asked.

"It's my mom's old mix. Too bad you can't have Pencak Siliat as a ring tone," Danni said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kinji blushed a bright scarlet. He never crushed so hard on a girl before, since he laid eyes on her the year before when she drew the Nitrogen cycle on the board.

He wasn't a genius, more of a sports fanatic. It wasn't the fact that she was drawing a cycle that made Cupid's Arrow strike; it was her golden hair flowing down her shoulders with bubble-gum pink tips, the forest green eyes, her silky pale skin, and something about her just made his heart beat faster than the speed of light.

The something was the kindness and warmth she inherited from her mother. Kinji always loved the way she showed her genius without showing off, always being natural, and to him, she was like a house made of carrots to a rabbit.

Kinji flinched as he heard Danni talking on the phone.

"Todd? Yeah, me and Kinji are on trip… you came back early?" she glanced at Kinji, who shrugged. "Wait; hold up… a girl is attacking you and Emily? A girl who shoots purple electricity from her hand…. Okay, just please, don't call the police just yet. We'll be there soon."

"What are we going to do!?" Danni exclaimed. "Why is this thing attacking us?"

"Thing?" Kinji raised an eyebrow.

"I saw her eyes, Kinji. They weren't natural; it was like she was possessed by some supernatural being," Danni said as the door opened.

"We have to save Todd and Emily," Kinji said as Danni sat in the big chair. He was too busy planning to save his friends to notice the sci-fi movie in front of him.

"How? We don't even know what we're up against," Danni said.

"I do. You're against a multi-agent system called XANA," a boy's voice rang from the supercomputer.

"Devin!" Danni smiled, and she turned to the computer screen.

"Devin?" Kinji looked at the screen. A boy with shaggy salt-and-pepper hair, deep brown eyes, and tan skin was smiling at Danni.

"Kinji, this is Devin. He's an artificial intelligence I found in the supercomputer," Danni said. "Devin, this is my friend, Kinji."

"Nice to meet you Kinji," Devin smiled. Kinji glanced at the two, and sure enough, they seemed to have it in for each other.

"What are we going to do about Todd and Emily?" Danni interrupted Kinji's thoughts of jealousy.

"I'll go down and save them," Kinji said, "and you and Devin figure out how to stop this XANA's attack on us."

"Why does he want to kill us though? We didn't do anything to him, or at least you didn't." Danni said. "There has to be a reason."

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it. I'll bring them back here, hopefully." Kinji walked to the elevator.

"Kinji!" Danni said, and he turned. "Bring them back alive, okay?"

He left without a word.


	3. Revelations

**I've changed Danni's name to Clara.**

-line break-

Clara didn't know what to think. When Kinji left, it was like she would never see him again. She had to trust him to bring them back.

"Devin," Clara turned, "who exactly is XANA?"

"A multi-agent system bent on taking over the world," he said.

"And killing me and my friends. What's up with that? XANA killing me, sure, but why them? What's the connection?" Clara asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you. This XANA thing is going to kill us, and turn to the biggest threat. Not some kids. There are no connections," Clara replied. "Unless…"

-Line Break-

"Todd! Emily!" Kinji called. He was hopelessly walking around the school.

"Kinji!" A girl ran towards him and jumped.

"Emily! Don't do that!" Kinji scolded.

"Sup," Todd waved.

"So, how were your parents?" Kinji asked.

"My dad, he's just as crazy as always, mom, she's fine," Todd replied. "We shook off the creepy girl."

"About that, come with me. I have something to show you. More Clara has something to show you," Kinji pulled his clueless friends along.

-line break-

"Devin, what do you know about Lyoko?" Clara asked, searching through the computer.

"I know it's a virtual world I live in," Devin smiled hopefully.

"You're such a boy," Clara rolled her eyes. "I ran across some interesting files someone wrote. 'XANA activated another tower, and he nearly destroyed the school with an asteroid. I can't believe I actually saved the school, even though I'm one who turned this weapon on in the first place.' Someone has opened this supercomputer before."

"What?" Devin asked. "Isn't that kind of obvious? Someone had to build this place."

"No, I mean, some student turned it on after it was built. Then they turned it off, and I turned it on." Clara corrected. "Unless you think a student from Kadic Academy built this place."

Devin was quiet until he asked the million dollar question. "But what past student is crazy enough to enter an abandoned factory and turn on a giant and mysterious supercomputer?"

-line break-

Jeremy and Aelita were relaxing at their house, far away from the factory. "Don't you think it's weird that today is the twenty-fifth anniversary of turning off the supercomputer?" Jeremy asked. "And we're just sitting around?"

"What do you want to do? My dad…" Aelita trailed off. "His leaving was yesterday. I don't really want to do much, and we haven't talked to them in a long time."

"We can dig up my old laptop. I think I left it in one of our boxes in the attic." Jeremy suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Aelita questioned. "That laptop is… It contains so many memories."

"Wouldn't it be cool though?" Jeremy got up before Aelita could argue. Ten minutes later, Jeremy came back with a dust covered box. Aelita watched as Jeremy opened the box, and he pulled out the ancient artifact, covered in filth because of sitting in there for years. It was off and out of battery, of course, but Jeremy and Aelita stared at it in awe. Jeremy pulled out the charger, and plugged it into the wall and the other end into the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Aelita gasped.

"I'm plugging it in. I want to see some of the old files," Jeremy explained, but then the all too familiar beep sounded from the supercomputer.

"Oh no," Aelita's eyes widened as she recognized the old tower image on the computer.

"But- That's- It can't be!" Jeremy typed franticly on the laptop.

"What's going on, Jeremy? Is it a glitch?" Aelita asked, trembling with fear.

Jeremy bit his tongue. "No." He looked seriously into Aelita's green eyes. "XANA has risen again."


End file.
